Talk:Dante
Surname Is is surname confirmed or is it just fan terminology Nationality Anyone have any idea on what Dante's nationality is? I think he is Italian. Because if you looked at the builds in the game they looks the same in Italy. :It says he's American. However, his mother's name sounds Italian, and he could easily be native to New York or something.KrytenKoro 17:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::where does he live i doubt he's italian :::He is named after a famous italian, and his "Dark Knight" costume is a generic "Italian aristocrat" kind of look.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) It seems about right, he might be part Italian, Enzo is Italian. True then DMC1 booklets says that he is American, it could be that he left Italy to live in American, where he grew up, there returned home. Tony Redgrave-canon? It looks like it's actually canon - on both the Luce & Ombra, and the Ebony & Ivory, is engraved “For Tony Redgrave By Ali Art Wards” KrytenKoro 08:19, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Is anyone going to include anything on Dante's appearance in this game? I haven't played it yet myself, but from what I've been told, he appears quite frequently and can even join the main character. (It was allowing Dante to appear in this game that lead to the character artist developing Dante's Devil Trigger form in Devil May Cry 3, so it's pretty significant to the game development.) 76.179.172.164 08:23, 18 February 2008 (UTC)I have one simple question and dont think im a noob or anything Who the heck is tony redgrave Role Do you think instead of Protaganist, Dante should be listed as Protaganist/Antagonist as well considering he was at the beginning of DMC4? --Maverick King 21:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I can go both ways on this. While Nero may have considered him an antagonist, and they did fight twice, Dante was not technically acting AS an antagonist, as he was not trying to impede Nero's quest. Then again, Nero's quest was both to stop the demons AND Dante, so it could be...yeah, go ahead and list him as an antagonist, maybe with a ref note explaining the wierdness.KrytenKoro 00:07, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Refs *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Character — Dante': "A demon hunter born of the union between the legendary dark knight Sparda and his human bride, he uses his keepsake sword and dual handguns to crush his enemies...after having some fun with them." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character — Dante': "Legendary Devil Hunter who sealed away the Demon Emperor Mundus. Son of Sparda, the demon revered by the Order of the Sword, Dante stands alone between demons and humanity. His mastery of close-quarter and ranged combat has led some to believe he has surpassed his father." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 20, Dante: "Dante is one of the twin sons of Sparda, the rebellious demon who fought the Demon Emperor, defeated the emperor's army, and saved mankind. Dante uses his superhuman abilities along with his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, to fight as a mercenary dedicated solely to the extermination of demons." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Man in Red': "A man wrapped in mystery, whose only confirmed act was the assassination of His Holiness. With a sword and two guns, his skill made a mockery of Nero. The man in red’s true intentions remain unknown." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Dante': "Son of the legendary Sparda, the Devil Hunter known as Dante has become a legend in his own right. With his sword Rebellion and guns known as Ebony & Ivory by his side, many demons have come to know Dante’s incredible power during his long career." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The knight in dark armor is well versed in the same art of combat as Dante’s. Everything about this knight remains as a mystery." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The pendant that the Nelo Angelo wore was the same as Dante’s. It brings back faint memories of his youth." *''Devil May Cry, '''Enemy File — Nightmare': "When you are surrounded in its gel-like form, you will be teleported into an evil dimension. You must defeat the evil spirits that rule the dimension. The evil is a reflection of Dante’s trauma that rests in his subconscious." Dante (DMC) Dante is a freelance underground mercenary in modern America. But his secret persona is even more extraordinary! He slays bloodthirsty devils from the depths of burning hell with his huge sword and dual-wielded handguns. Even a devil may cry begging for Dante’s mercy. Dante: Ultimate Devil Hunter (DMC2) This trash-talking, cool-as-ice demon slayer attacks using both his longsword and his trusty revolvers. Possessing both street smarts and the strength of even the strongest demons, Dante can jump long distances, perform acrobatic double jumps and bound off walls to get where he needs to go. Dante (DMC4) The son of the dark knight Sparda, Dante is the hero who defeated the demon emperor and sealed off the demon world, saving all of humanity. Now making his living tracking down demons as a Devil Hunter, his illustrious career of fighting the demons that dare to threaten humanity has made him a truly superior warrior. Some say that his skill and power have surpassed even that of the legendary Sparda himself. Dante (DMC3 manga) A hedonistic free spirit. Neither human nor demon, his heart is heavy with self-loathing. He often embarks in reckless and outlandish behavior. He is either extremely selfless or dangerously suicidal. Dante's father was the demon Sparda. His mother, a human was killed by demons. And so Dante walks the Earth--a demon half-breed with an ax to grind and the blood lust to swing it. Dante's the polar opposite of his cold-hearted father and longs to step out of the black shadow Sparda has cast over his existence. But, on the other hand, he still cannot suppress his conflicted feelings when battling demons. His brother Vergil reminded him of his father, who he both loves and hates. Manga canon I see that people consider the manga canon, but where has it's official status been confirmed? If it's simply based on the fact that Capcom approved it, I think that brings into question whether it's truly official. Each Buffy the Vampire Slayer novel got approved by Joss Whedon's office, but none of them are considered canon.-- 22:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think I remember it being in one of the interview's, but generally any DMC material published with Capcom's approval is considered canon (unless it is contradicted by the games themselves - even then, the DMC1 novel isn't totally denied). I can ask Moses later about it.KrytenKoro 04:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I'd apperciate that.-- 15:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, the upshot of the discussion was that, technically there is no canon at all in the series. However, the manga is certainly canon to DMC3. ::About Buffy, though - especially from the handling of the Season 8 thing, I thought the novels were considered canon?KrytenKoro 19:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Oh no, there are quite a few novels, and one writer said in an interview that that fans should assume anything written outside the show isn't canon. Joss Whedon even said that he's never read any of them, as he doesn't have the time. Season 8 is a special case, because it's worked on by Joss Whedon and several of the writers from the show, and was intended from the start to be a canonical follow up. By comparison, most of the novels and comic series were written by people who had no involvement in the show, and the two novels that take place after season 7 directly contradict season 8. There are also novels and comic series that have significant events that either aren't brought up in the show or awere contradicted later on. For example, several series had the character of Faith breaking out of prison, but canonically it occured in the fourth season of the spin off series "Angel" Undoing vandalism Some freak vandalized this page. I did undo most of its little work, but there are some parts I wasn't able to recover. Could someone please help me restore the lost info? Jack Kellar 02:58, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Just revert it to the last edit made by someone else. You don't have to go just one at a time.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) City/State Does anyone know what city dante lives in cuz it almost looks like new york or somethin well if ya think ya know just leave it here "Appearence and role in the game" and "History" sections Well, I think these sections can be merged or somehow rewritten, as they have too much crossed info - mostly parts of Dante's biography. Flia 08:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) It says under the Trivia that, in the manga, Dante got drunk and proposed to a mop. I don't remember seeing that anywhere in the manga, is there something I'm missing or did someone just put that up as a joke?